starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dulok
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Dōō’-lŏk | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = +/- 1,50 meter | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Endor | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Dulok op Coruscant Duloks waren een primitief zoogdierachtig species afkomstig van Endor dat in stamverband leefde en gekend stond als oorlogszuchtig en gemeen. Fysiologie Duloks waren geklasseerd als verre verwanten van de Ewoks al maten ze wel gemiddeld 1,50 meter. Deze wezens met zoogdierachtige kenmerken hadden een korte bruine tot groene vacht en een lange staart. Duloks hadden lange oren, vooruitstekende tanden en opvallende wenkbrauwen. De meeste Duloks droegen geen kledij al bezaten de meest vooraanstaande Duloks normaal gezien een aantal decoraties. Dit waren dan bijvoorbeeld beenderen van vijanden, tatoeages of schelpen. De vacht van de Duloks werd algemeen als vies en onhygiënisch beschouwd. Vandaar dat ze vaak verweven waren van de insecten. Duloks spraken een dialect dat verstaanbaar was voor Ewoks. Cultuur Doluks leefden in de moerassige gebieden van Endor in duisternis gehulde dorpgemeenschappen met huizen gemaakt uit rottend hout en die gedecoreerd waren met allerlei beenderen en huiden. Ook in grotten of verwoeste bomen voelden Duloks zich thuis. Duloks leefden in stamverband en werden aangevoerd door een koning die meestal fysiek sterker was dan zijn stamgenoten. Dat Duloks bijgelovig waren, was duidelijk aan de hoge plaats die de sjamanen en de orakels innamen in hun maatschappij. Hun religie had in elk geval, in tegenstelling tot de religie van de Ewoks, geen affiniteit of respect voor de natuur. thumb|left|250px|King Gorneesh De cultuur van de Duloks was primitief, gemeen en gewelddadig. Vele stammen leefden zo goed als voortdurend op het randje van de oorlog met de Ewok stammen. Aanvallen van Duloks op Ewok dorpen vonden regelmatig plaats. Andere vijanden van de Duloks waren onder andere de Sanyassan Marauders maar de strategieën van General Yavid (een Sanyassan van dezelfde grootte als een Ewok) konden de aanvallen van de Duloks afslaan. Geschiedenis Net als de Ewoks waren de Duloks een species dat een leven leidde ver van alle drukte in het universum. Sporadisch raakte een Dulok weg van Endor. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd er bijvoorbeeld een Dulok opgemerkt in de straten van Coruscant. Tussen de Battle of Hoth en de Battle of Endor had de stam van King Gorneesh het regelmatig aan de stok met de Ewoks van Bright Tree Village. Zo probeerden de Duloks de Soul Trees van de Ewoks plat te branden, voerden ze regelmatig raids uit om Ewoks te kidnappen, probeerden ze om de Tree of Light om te hakken, stalen ze de Ewok Battle Wagon om er zelf mee aan te vallen en ontvreemdden de Duloks een sacraal houtsnijwerk dat werd gebruik in een festival bij de Ewoks. Dankzij de sjamaan Umwak leefden de Duloks min of meer in vrede met Morag, de Tulgah Witch. Bekende Duloks thumb|right|210px|Vulgarr * Prince Boogutt * Crooked Tail * King Gorneesh * Murgoob * Ulgo * Umwak * Urgah * Vulgarr Achter de Schermen * Alhoewel de Duloks meteen worden geassocieerd met Star Wars: Ewoks, was dit verrassend genoeg niet de eerste maal dat de Duloks ten tonele werden gevoerd in het ‘SW’-universum. Dit gebeurde in het Ewok Adventure boek uit 1984 getiteld: The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense. * Dit artikel verscheen gedeeltelijk voor het eerst in TeeKay-421 Magazine 39‎. Verschijning *Star Wars: Ewoks *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe *Endor Species op StarWars.com category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Duloks